


Golden Hearts Run Cold

by whitecanaryoflight (coldcanaryofgold)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Friday, Lisa Snart Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcanaryofgold/pseuds/whitecanaryoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa comes back to Central City with only one thing on her mind: Caitlin Snow. Only to find out, Dr. Snow is leaving Central City herself. Upon returning, Lisa has to make a quick decision on whether or not her Caitlin is reachable, or if she's going to help the Flash stop this new cold front in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hearts Run Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very aware that I'm terrible at summaries, and I'm hoping to get better. Bare with me, I cringe when I write them as much as you do when you read them. Short but to the point ficlet that I instantly started working on after a long day. Apologies on it being so short AND missing Day 2! I'll make it up to everyone sometime soon!

Lisa remembered the cute girl that always hung around with The Flash and Cisco back at STAR Labs very well. The occasional glances she'd steal when she thought Lisa wasn't paying attention definitely didn't go unnoticed either. In fact, Lisa stole a few of her own. Lisa could remember those hazel eyes, and how they narrowed when she jokingly called her uptight, or how curious they got when she had asked the team for help back at Jitters.

Lisa was never quite sure if there was something more to Caitlin's gazes, or if it was just that simple curiosity. Maybe it was even skepticism, or caution. She never really had the chance to find out, but something in her wanted to know badly, even craved to know. Perhaps, even, there was something more to her own gaze when she looked back.  
  
The way she looked back now into what's supposed to be familiar hazel eyes, but are now eyes that shine a striking blue. Her once red tinged brown hair now so pale blonde, it could be considered white.  
  
By the time Lisa had returned to Central City after spending time away after the scare of her own father planting a bomb in her, her brother and Mick had taken off on some time travelling adventure, so she had planned on stopping by STAR Labs and bugging the heroic team, just for fun of course.  
  
But there it was, a promotion that was newsworthy to the city. Caitlin Snow, one of Central City's own, was going to start working in an advanced research facility in the arctic. Oh, how the city was so proud, or so they said.   
  
Lisa caught herself watching from a distance as the brilliant biochemist and the rest of Team Flash said proud, happy, yet tearful goodbyes. Her heart told her to go say goodbye as well, but her feet stayed cemented to the ground. So there she stood, watching beside her motorbike. One last hug. A kiss on the cheek. The car trunk shutting. Door opening, and closing. Finally, the car taking off. The remaining members of the team stood, waving goodbye until the car wasn't in sight anymore.   
  
None of them ever saw her standing in the distance, watching as they said goodbye. Why would they? It's not something they'd ever expect, hell, she didn't even expect herself to be standing there and watching. But something about the scientist nestled it's way into her heart, and by God did it stay. And by God did it feel like her heart was breaking when she watched Caitlin drive away, without getting to say goodbye.   
  
And by God did it feel like her heart was breaking once more when she looked into frosty blue eyes that were supposed to be warm and hazel.   
  
God knows what happened the past few months in the Arctic, but whatever it was completely destroyed the Caitlin she once knew, her Caitlin, and replaced her with an animalistic like woman.   
  
"Caitlin?" Was all Lisa could manage to whisper. The woman fixed her gaze on Lisa, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Caitlin.. I haven't heart that name in a long time. It's Killer Frost now." Her voice was sharp, and Lisa began questioning if she could even remember anything, or if she was an entirely new being. Killer Frost's confident look waivered for a brief moment upon seeing someone brave enough to risk walking closer to her. She was so used to people being afraid, that it caught her off guard, but she quickly regained herself.  
  
"Stop." A voice commanded. Lisa paused, and both women glanced over at the source.  
  
Of course. Barry Allen. The Flash. Yeah, Lisa wasn't stupid, she knew who was under the red mask. The one who just had to plant the idea of heroism in her late brother's mind. The one who sat in Jitters with Caitlin and Cisco when she tracked down Cisco to get help rescuing her brother. The one that kissed Caitlin's cheek as he said goodbye. Lisa could feel the heat of anger swelling at her core.   
  
"Caitlin?" The Flash asked as he took in the appearance of the woman in blue, shocked.  
  
"Oh I wish everyone would stop calling me that." She spat. "Caitlin Snow died when those scientists left her to freeze to death when they locked her out of the facility. All of which, are currently dead with icicles sticking from their cold, lifeless bodies. Much like you will be if you don't stay out of my way."   
  
Oh God, hearing her talk like that was so hot.  
  
"Cait, no, come on. I know you, you would never do this--" He started.  
  
"What makes you so sure you know me, Flash? You knew good, kind-hearted little Caitlin who was too trusting to survive in this world. Not me, not Killer Frost. That's who I am, that's what this world made me to be. Caitlin's dead, get over it and stop calling me her!"  
  
"No, you are, and I will never stop calling you that. You're Caitlin Snow, the widow of Ronnie Raymond, you're a biochemist and a member of Team Flash, you're sweet, and good-hearted--" The whirring sound of Lisa's gold gun snapped both of their attentions away from each other, and to Lisa whom moved to stand between Killer Frost and the Flash, aiming her gun.  
  
"Oh Flash, but don't you know? Bad girls have way more fun. Why don't you run along and play hero somewhere else? Leave Killer Frost alone." Lisa smirked. Killer Frost echoed her smirk as she walked forward, closing the space between her and Lisa.  
  
"Now this is something I can warm up to." She commented.  
  
"Lisa, come on.. don't do this." The Flash practically begged.  
  
"Why, are you going to stop us? I'd like to see you try."   
  
"Lisa, Leonard wouldn't want--"  
  
"Where do you get off telling me what my brother would or wouldn't want?!" She snapped. "It's your fault he's dead, for telling him he could be hero! Now Central City will fall to a new kind of cold. Central City will fall to Killer Frost and Golden Glider."   
  
"A golden kind of cold." Killer Frost whispered. Lisa could feel her cool breath against her neck, almost causing her to tremble. Finally, this is what she craved. Immediately on the same page, Lisa shot at a hanging fixture, letting it fall onto bystanders as a distraction, and Killer Frost covered the ground around the Flash in ice, including the legs of other bystanders. Lisa grabbed her by the arm and ran, leading her away from the scene for The Flash to clean up and straight to her safe house. Both girls were out of breath by the time they stopped running, safely behind the shut door.   
  
"That was hot." Killer Frost teased when she managed to catch her breath. Lisa could feel the blush rising to her cheeks, trying to form a response but unable to say a single word. She was rarely ever speechless. How did a single woman manage to wipe out her entire vocabulary with an unwavering gaze?  
So, Lisa reacted the next best way she could think of. She grabbed her by the hips and shoved her against the door, pressing her lips to hers. Frost quickly returned the kiss, sliding one hand into Lisa's hair and grabbing her with the other, attempting to pull her even closer. Lisa lifted her enough so she could wrap her legs around her waist, and Frost moved to cup Lisa's face as she deepened the kiss.  
  
"You.. are the only person in the world allowed to call me Caitlin." She purred as the kiss broke for a brief moment, only for Lisa to curl her nails into her hips and press their lips together once more.


End file.
